


[Podfic] Grow Me a Garden of Roses

by Faswlya



Category: Devil May Cry, Marvel vs. Capcom (Video Game), Okami
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faswlya/pseuds/Faswlya
Summary: Podfic of "Grow Me a Garden of Roses" written by themunak

  Amaterasu is a marvel, Dante thinks, and that's pretty funny, considering that he's not the type to use fancy words like "marvel".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Grow Me a Garden of Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/398246) by [themunak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themunak/pseuds/themunak). 



Time: 6:26 minutes  
[Podfic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uXrxwblBxM0)  
Enjoy!


End file.
